Presa
by asdepicas
Summary: Pero sus ojos eran distintos. Estos solo expresaban locura. Locura por la sangre, por hacer daño, por matarla. Ahora si que lo vamos a pasar bien...


**Disclaimer: **Lo siento, pero las negociaciones no han ido bien y JK no ha querido venderme sus derechos de autor, así que HP sigue perteneciéndole.

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo después de bastante tiempo con un drabble (como no :P) como respuesta al reto de Kristafhista: "¿A qué no escribes un Lily/Bellatrix con la frase _no sé cómo hemos llegado aquí_? Y claro, a mí me ponen una apuesta delante y no puedo evitar aceptarla, así que... Espero que os guste y que me comenteis que os ha parecido, ok? Que es mi primer femslash... (sí, lo sé, se ha notado que intento dar pena, pero bueno...) Besos!!!

PD: la frase que aparece no es exactamente esa, pero bueno, vosotros haced como si no os hubieráis dado cuenta, vale? :)

**Advertencia:** Es un femslash (como ya he dicho antes) y tiene rasgos de violación. Lo digo por si no os gustan estas cosas, para que no lo descubráis cuando lleguéis al final.

* * *

La humedad reinante en aquel inhóspito lugar consiguió despertar a Lily, que se encontraba tirada en el frío suelo de piedra. Abrió los ojos cansinamente e intentó reconocer el terreno, que se parecía a las mazmorras de Hogwarts, pero en una versión mucho más descuidada y tétrica que la que ella recordaba. Era una habitación espaciosa, pero sin más adorno que unas cuantas cadenas con grilletes ancladas en la pared junto a algunas antorchas. El suelo estaba embarrado y el musgo crecía a placer por él. Además caían algunas gotas del techo, como si se encontraran bajo un lago o algo parecido.

No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero mentalmente se propuso recordar cualquier detalle de la estancia; la información sobre los refugios de los mortífagos sería útil para dársela a Dumbledore cuando consiguiera salir de allí.

Lily intentó ponerse en pie, pero entonces se percató de las cuerdas que rodeaban su cuerpo, además del profundo dolor que atravesó su costado izquierdo.

Un flash back vino a su mente y se encontró de nuevo en el furor de la batalla, luchando en la puerta de Cabeza de Puerco, con el estridente chirrido del mugriento cartel sobre su cabeza. No sabía quien fue su adversario porque no consiguió quitarle la máscara que cubría su rostro, pero recordaba perfectamente sus ojos, resplandecientes por la emoción de poder matarla.

Unos pasos rebotaron en la oscura caverna y atrajeron la atención de la pelirroja, que permaneció quieta y con los ojos semicerrados, intentando que quien fuera que viniese a por ella pensara que estaba muerta o lo suficientemente cerca de ello como para dejarla en paz. Pero no consiguió su objetivo.

- No intentes engañarse, cielo – susurró una aterciopelada voz de mujer cerca de ella – Sé que estás despierta. Te he visto mientras intentabas levantarte – añadió intentando reprimir una suave risa proveniente de saberse la causante de aquel dolor.

Lily levantó lentamente los ojos para verle la cara a su secuestradora. Lo primero que pudo vislumbrar entre las sombras fueron unas botas altas de piel de dragón, lo que la hizo sentirse enferma y recordar aquellos días de Hogwarts en los que promovía sentadas en Hogsmeade en contra de la caza de dragones. Siguió subiendo la cabeza y vio la silueta de una mujer joven, no mucho mayor que ella, embutida en un traje de gasa negra, totalmente hecho jirones que revoloteaban a su alrededor y manchado de tal cantidad de sangre que a la pelirroja no le costó averiguar que mucha de ella no pertenecía a su propietaria y que seguramente fuera suya. Sin embargo, la sombra le impedía ver su rostro.

La mortífaga, notando en la cara de Lily la consternación, se tiró al suelo de rodillas para quedar su cara frente a la de la prisionera.

- Tú… - murmuró Lily - … B-Black.

- Veo que sigues reconociéndome – le respondió Bellatrix mientras la observaba de arriba a bajo lentamente, como si se la comiera lentamente con los ojos.

Lily aprovechó entonces para observar mejor a su adversaria y darse cuenta del gran parecido que compartía con Sirius: la misma piel, el mismo color de pelo, la misma forma de labios… Sin embargo, los ojos eran totalmente distintos. Estos no expresan más que locura. Locura por la sangre, por hacer daño, por matar.

- Vendrán a por mí – la avisó la pelirroja ahora con más fuerza al recordar a sus amigos.

Bellatrix posó su atención sobre su rostro, como intentando grabar cada detalle de él en su mente. No pudo evitarlo y una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios. Sabía que la pelirroja era una buena presa, una de las manos derechas del viejo chocho, y que el Señor Tenebroso la recompensaría bien por su trabajo. Aunque hasta que Él llegase, ella también podía divertirse con ella.

- ¿Es eso una amenaza?

- No. Es una promesa – le retó. Una risa profunda salió de la garganta de Bellatrix.

- Pues entonces tendré que aprovechar el poco tiempo que me queda contigo, ¿no?

Lily intentó echarse hacia atrás al ver como Bellatrix se dejaba caer sobre ella, pero la pared de su espalda se lo impidió.

- No debes temerme – susurró la mortífaga sobre los labios de su prisionera, echando su aliento cálido sobre ella – O quizás sí – rectificó al notar el escalofrío que produjo en su presa su presencia tan cercana.

Bellatrix cerró los ojos y lentamente paseó su lengua por el reguero de sangre que delimitaba los labios de Lily, procedente de uno de sus hechizos anteriores. El sabor ferroso de la sangre actuó en ella como una droga y se separó de la pelirroja en un arrebato, para fijar sus ojos sobre los de ella.

- Hay que reconocer que para ser una sangresucia, sabes de maravilla – le halagó ladeando su cabeza para que la luz de la antorcha que tenía detrás le permitiese observar la reacción de Lily.

Sin embargo la respuesta no llegó. Lily se encontraba en estado de shock, notando aun la saliva de Bellatrix sobre sus labios. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que pretendía? ¿Asustarla? Pues debía reconocer que lo había conseguido.

Al ver la cara de desconcierto en su presa, la mortífaga se relajó y dejó que su risa escapara suavemente de su boca, consiguiendo con este gesto que Lily intentara retraerse aun más contra la fría roca.

- Estoy pensando… ¿sabrás igual por fuera? – Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar como la mano de Bellatrix se posaba en su muslo, cerca de su ingle – Ahora si que lo vamos a pasar bien… - le aseguró Bellatrix mientras la giraba para ponerla tumbada bocarriba.

Las finas manos de la mortífaga apretaron con una fuerza desmesurada para su tamaño la tela del pantalón de su víctima, cuyos músculos se contrajeron en una reacción instintiva de supervivencia. Bellatrix se colocó entonces entre sus piernas, evitando así que Lily pudiera cerrarlas para escapar de ella.

Una vez estuvo cómoda sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al pecho de Lily, que rápidamente comenzó a subir y bajar frenéticamente, mientras de su boca se escapaban silenciosos gimoteos que alentaban la locura de Bellatrix.

Con un inocuo hechizo, la mortífaga consiguió desabrochar la camisa de Lily y romper su sostén. El frío que recorrió entonces el busto de la pelirroja provocó que su piel se erizara y sus pezones se tornaran erectos, lo que hizo sonreír a la morena.

- Y yo que pensaba que no te alegrabas de verme… - le comentó suavemente, malinterpretando a propósito esa reacción corporal.

Fijando su vista en los ojos verdes de su presa, jugueteó un rato con la varita sobre sus senos, disfrutando lentamente del placer que recorría su cuerpo al notar la angustia ajena. Un placer tan intenso que rápidamente se convirtió en un calor que se extendió por su cuerpo hasta su bajo vientre.

Al notar esa zona palpitante por la impaciencia, Bellatrix decidió ocuparse de otras zonas de Lily. Se separó de su busto y se arrastró hacia atrás para tener más espacio para maniobrar con los pantalones de su presa, que intentó zafarse de ella, sin conseguirlo.

Lily intentó mantener su mente en blanco mientras notaba como Bellatrix bajaba sus pantalones y comenzaba a masajearle los muslos, más cerca de las ingles que antes. Sus músculos estaban tirantes por el miedo, pero no pudo evitar que estos se relajasen levemente entre las expertas manos de la mortífaga.

Bellatrix, sabiendo que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más el calor que sentía entre sus piernas, metió sus dedos bajo la fina tela de la ropa interior de Lily, que jadeó al sentir el frío contacto de Bellatrix en una zona tan sensible.

La mortífaga acarició los suaves pliegues de piel, humedeciéndose los labios a la vez que su piel notaba la humedad de Lily, quien, sin poder resistir por más tiempo, dejó caer su cabeza en el suelo, desmayada por el cansancio, la angustia y el miedo.

Bellatrix, extasiada, soltó un gemido tras lamer sus dedos, saboreándolos lentamente. Después los dirigió con rapidez hacia el interior de su falda.

Sin embargo, una voz interrumpió sus movimientos.

- Buen trabajo, Bella – susurró la espeluznante voz de Voldemort a sus espaldas, exhalando su áspero aliento en su oído.

- S-señor… - gimió la mortífaga al notar como era ahora la mano del Señor Tenebroso la que buscaba entre sus ropas.

- Debemos irnos. Durante el secuestro de la sangresucia, los de la Orden han estado bastante… descuidados, y hemos recabado mucha información – comentó arrastrando las palabras el hombre mientras sujetaba por la cintura a Bellatrix, que dejó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amo, quien en esos momentos disfrutaba del calor del cuerpo de su sierva – Pero ahora están frenéticos por encontrar a la muchacha y vendrán de un momento a otro. Además, ahora tendré que recompensarte por tu buen trabajo – añadió mientras se desaparecía con ella ahogados en un chasquido que quedó silenciado por el hondo jadeo de Bellatrix.

Al instante, el sonido de una explosión retumbó entre las viejas paredes de piedra y los componentes de la Orden entraron por un agujero lateral.

- ¡Lily! - se oyó al reconocer una silueta semidesnuda en el suelo.


End file.
